


Red cheeks

by NovemberWings



Series: Desus Drabbles [5]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Angry Daryl, Blow Jobs, Bottom Jesus, Come Swallowing, Dubious Consent, M/M, Mild aftercare, Non-Consensual Spanking, Spanking, Top Daryl, darus - Freeform, smut?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-08-13 07:29:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7967878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NovemberWings/pseuds/NovemberWings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jesus pushes Daryl, and Daryl has enough.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red cheeks

Jesus had had the cocky smirk on his face the moment Rick had said that he and Jesus were going on a run together, alone. Daryl swore he could have punched Rick in that moment. Rick knew that Daryl found him annoying but he kept coming up with ways of getting them alone, but this is the farthest he’d gone so far. And Daryl knew, he fucking knew (as much as Rik denied it) that Rick had swerved the car on purpose to make Jesus fall on him in his ‘sleep’.

All the way to the shopping centre Jesus had been smirking, and he had sat in the front of the truck teasing Daryl, making the man get angrier and angrier. But Daryl knew he couldn’t beat the guy down, as much as he wanted to, it would have been stupid with hilltop and everything and Rick would have been pissed.

When Daryl pulled the van into the shopping centre and Jesus got out the van smirking, and still talking. As they looted they put things in a trolley they had found Jesus hadn’t shut up once while looking. Daryl could feel his anger building up and he kind of wanted a walker to come just so he could have something to hit.

When they had finished looting they rolled the trolley outside to the back of the truck, still Jesus was talking. Jesus stood on the floor and Daryl stood in the back of the truck as Jesus handed him boxes full of supplies.  
“Hang on.” Jesus said jumping up into the back of the truck. He walked over to one of the boxes and started rooting through the box, obviously looking for something in particular. As he looked through the box he carried on talking and eventually Daryl snapped.  
“You’re really pissin’ me off.” Using his intimidating voice. Jesus glanced back at him stopping speaking for a second, before he turned back to box and continued looking and talking.  
“Hey!” Daryl growled, “I meant shut the fuck up.” Jesus paused in the middle of the sentence, not even turning around.  
“For someone who wears wings you’re very angry” he laughed, “and I know. I just chose to ignore you.” Daryl felt his lips turn into a snarl.  
“That’s real fuckin’ childish.” He growled.  
“I know.” Jesus laughed again, still not turning. Before Daryl could stop himself he grabbed Jesus’ wrist pulling them behind his back and holding them in one hand before sitting down and making Jesus lie across his lap. Jesus seemed to be shocked into silence, which made Daryl smirk. “W-what are you doing?” Jesus asked nervously.  
“You wanna act like a fuckin’ child, fine I’ll treat you like a child.” And before he could back out of it Daryl brought his hand down on Jesus’ rear, making Jesus jump at the sudden contact.  
“Seriously, Daryl, you’re gonna spank me?” Jesus laughed clearly not believing Daryl. In reply Daryl just let an onslaught of smacks find Jesus’ ass. He wasn’t being gentle either, these were full arm smacks. He paused for a second to shake out his hand.  
“Yep.” He said, to answer Jesus’ question as if the question hadn’t already been answered. Jesus had lay in his lap, not struggling, but occasionally jumping at some of the harder smacks. Daryl still held in hands in a tight grip, and although Jesus could probably break away, he was in too much shock with the situation to formulate a response. “What?” Daryl asked laughing. “got nothin’ ta say?”

The second he finished the clearly rhetorical question he continued the smacks, easing up for most of them, but occasionally giving Jesus a particularly hard smack making the other man jump and hiss.  
“Daryl-“ Jesus started before Daryl cut him off with the hardest smack yet, turning his words into a quiet yelp.  
“Don’t. Fuckin’. Talk. Don’t. Open. Your. Fuckin’. Mouth.” Daryl punctuated each word with a harsh smack, each one eliciting a yelp from Jesus. Daryl eased up for the next few but he could tell that Jesus was started to get uncomfortable, he was squirming and trying to pull his wrists out of Daryl’s grasp, which just made Daryl tighten his grip. 

Daryl paused again, to shake out his hand, this was hurting his hand a lot more than he thought, but he was pretty sure it was hurting Jesus more. He was actually planning to give Jesus about 10 more firm smacks but then Jesus had to open his mouth. Jesus sensed Daryl’s hand raising to continue it’s onslaught. He tensed up;  
“Wait!” He cried and he felt Daryl chuckle.  
“Oh, you are gonna regret openin’ your mouth.” Daryl laughed, “I was gonna give ya ten more an’ then stop, but you had ta open ya trap didn’t ya. Do you not learn?” Daryl let out a laugh and Jesus cursed his traitor mouth. Then he felt something he didn’t expect. 

Daryl’s hand reached for the waist band of his trousers and starting pulling his trousers down.  
“Daryl! Seriously?” He shouted back at Daryl, starting to kick his legs in attempt to stop Daryl, and pulling his arms. Daryl gave him a particularly hard spank to his half exposed backside.  
“I’d stop real quick if I was you. You ain’t getting’ out a this, you’re just makin’ it worse for yourself. But please continue, I’m lovin’ this.” Daryl laughed and Jesus knew he was right he couldn’t get out of this if he wanted to keep the bond between Hilltop and Alexandria, because who in the hell would believe that Daryl Dixon had spanked him, not that he’d tell anyone, ever. So he stilled, no point in making the inevitable worse, and he bit his tongue, willing himself not to speak.

Daryl gave his backside a gentle pat, making him flinch and Daryl laugh. Daryl pulled his trousers to his knees and Jesus could practically feel his smirk. He tensed up waiting for the next round of slaps.

Daryl brought his hand down on Jesus’ backside, not too hard but still making him squirm in discomfort. They continued this for about a minute, the heat from Jesus’ backside growing.  
“Why am I spanking you?” Daryl asked, making Jesus pause to think, did he want him to answer- he was in this situation for talking, was it rhetorical? Jesus chose to stay silent- which was apparently the wrong choice. “I. Asked. You. A. Fuckin’. Question. Prick.” Once again saying each word with a hard smack, making Jesus wriggle.  
“Because I talk too much.” Jesus answered, he sounded like a child, which made Daryl smirk.  
“Yep. Final 20 okay.” Daryl said, rubbing soothing circles into the base of Jesus’ spine that was tensed up. Jesus steeled himself and nodded. “I want you to count ‘em.” Daryl said, he wasn’t sure why but it seemed sexy. Jesus nodded again, and to his horror he could feel himself getting hard. Daryl reached for the waistband of his boxers and pulled them down making Jesus let out a ‘Hey!’ in protest and his was awarded with a smack and a growl from Daryl.

Daryl looked at Jesus’ backside and it looked amazing it was bright red. Something cruel came across Daryl’s mind and he smirked. He brought his hand down on the curve where Jesus’ backside met his thighs, making Jesus yelp. Although it was painful, Jesus was getting harder and harder. And looking at Jesus’ backside was making Daryl hard. Daryl continued smacking and Jesus counted, his voice turning into pleasure and pain filled sobs.  
Smack.  
“Eighteen.”  
Smack.  
“Nineteen.”  
Jesus prepared himself for the worst smack but Daryl gently tapped his ass.  
“Twenty.”  
Jesus let out a relieved sob and Daryl let go on his wrists. They were both rock hard and the both knew it. Daryl rubbed his back making shushing sounds.

Daryl grabbed Jesus shoulders gentle and pulled him so he could stand, his beanie had fallen off a long time ago. Daryl then pushed Jesus to his knees and started undoing his belt as he stood up himself. He let his trousers fall and Jesus knew what he wanted him to do. Jesus leant forward and took Daryl’s cock in his mouth, and started bobbing his head. He clearly knew what he was doing. As he sucked Daryl’ dick he touched his own dick, making himself moan and Daryl felt the vibration around his cock.  
“J-Jesus, I-I’m gonna, I’m gonna-“ He cut off as he grabbed Jesus’ hair and came in his mouth. At the same time Jesus came and they were both covered in cum and sweat and in Jesus’ case tears. Luckily they had picked up towels and Daryl fetched them as Jesus swallowed. He started cleaning Jesus face of cum, tears and sweat. The he proceeded to wipe himself down and they both sat there for a while panting.

Daryl stood and pulled his trousers up and then helped Jesus stand. Daryl pulled up Jesus’ underwear and trousers, smirking a little when Jesus squirmed as the material rubbed his ass. He stood and looked Jesus in the face.  
“Are ya okay?”  
“Please, Dixon, you act as if I haven’t been spanked before.” Jesus laughed.  
“No seriously. Are you okay?” Daryl needed to know. Jesus nodded, yes.  
“Yes I’m fine Daryl.” He smirked, “We’ll come up with a safe word for next time.” Giving Daryl a wink. 

They continued packing the truck and when they finished they moved to the front of the truck, Daryl in the driver’s seat, occasionally sneaking glances at Jesus as he shifted in his seat making Daryl laugh a little. Apparently Jesus hadn’t learnt his lesson because he didn’t shut up even now. Maybe Daryl would have to remind him to learn to shut his mouth again, really soon.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I try not to write notes. But I really need comments on this. This is my first smut and I really struggled to write this. I know full well the quality isn't great but I wanted to have a practice at some smut because I have a big story in mind that would involve some smut so I thought I should get some practice.  
> So can you please leave some comments with some tips or advice or criticism for writing smut, or what I did wrong here please. Thank you.  
> NovemberWings xx


End file.
